Unexpected
by Isis of the Lost
Summary: 7 years after Breaking Dawn sorry i deleted it earlier...i thought it was horrible until i read your reviews will put this up for now..then im gonna do some changes


Sunset

**Stephanie Meyer owns all of this.**

RPOV

It was beautiful. I come to this place so many times and yet it still astonishes me. The valley passed the lake. From home I would run and jump over the late just so I can clear my head. I start to think and remember my past, which wasn't long ago. I would turn seven years old tomorrow; you may not believe me because I have the body of a grown woman. And after tomorrow, I would stay the same forever. That happens when you're half-vampire and half-human.

I watched movies about normal teenagers and their normal lives, and I envy them. They get to go to school, have friends, and go through their drama. I was home-schooled and I live with my vampire family. I'm not a normal human and I'm not a normal vampire. I don't have pale skin and topaz eyes like the rest of my family, but I do like to drink blood. Animal ones, though. The only person I can connect to is my best friend Jacob, a shape shifter.

I hear my mother call me from a mile away and she wasn't yelling. I took a deep breath and sprinted my way home to the front yard in five seconds flat. I walked up the stairs and took another deep breath to open the door. My mother was standing there, looking like the statue of Athena, stared at me ready to say something.

"Where were you?" she asked.

I didn't say a word. I just remembered the beautiful valley with its autumn leaves. She nodded. Well, there's one good thing about showing memories in my mind. I don't have to explain anything and people would believe me when I'm telling the truth.

My father also nodded. I don't whether he read my mind or my mother's.

"Mom, is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, it's just that Jacob wants to see you"

I was confused. Why would he wait here? He knows that I would be at my favorite place. Why didn't he meet me there?

"Oh, it's just that he wanted to take you out tonight. You know, for your birthday." Great. Dad read my mind.

"My birthday is tomorrow."

"Yeah, but you know Alice, she's going to make a party for you and bring Tanya's family. It's just filled with vampires and they're still not comfortable with Jacob and the pack."

He had a point but I was still confused. And just before I can open my mouth, Jacob was standing at the staircase looking really, really handsome. I usually never see him wearing see him wearing a buttoned shirt and slacks.

I would always see him wear jeans and a t-shirt. I was in shock, and then Alice walked.

"I picked out your outfit. It's upstairs in my room." I passed by her with a confused look on my face.

Is my outfit that bad? I went up the stairs to Alice's room, opened the door and saw the clothes laying Alice's bed. It looked like a designer cocktail dress. Where the hell could we be going? When me and Jacob would go out, it was always hanging out with the pack at a La Push's bonfire party. But this looks like a five-star-restaurant-type-of-date. A date? But why? We're just friends.

I quickly put on the little black dress. The dress was no longer than the middle of my thigh and it was a long scoop neck showing a little bit of cleavage. The stiletto sandals seemed like a Manolo Blahnik collection and I couldn't find a purse. I reached the stair and realized that everybody was looking at me.

"Alice, do you have a purse that can match with this?" I asked.

Next to her was Jacob with his eyes lit up. It looked like he saw the sun for the first time.

"Oh I have it. Here you go" she replied while handing me a black satin clutch.

I grabbed the purse and took Jacob's hand so we can leave the house filled with awkwardness. As soon as we got to the garage to my car that Carlisle gave me for my birthday, I had to know what's going on.

"What the hell is going on?"

"What? Can I take you out for dinner?" he responded.

"Fine. But where exactly are we going?"

"Give me the keys. I have a surprise."

I threw him the car keys of my brand new BMW 3 Series Coupe and we switched places so I could sit at the passenger seat.

"I hate surprises" I muttered.

"I know you do but you won't hate this one"

Jacob went abnormally fast because every time I was in the car with him, he wouldn't go as fast as my parents. He only drove for thirty minutes and we were already in Seattle. I looked at all the people and the restaurants wondering where we might dine.

"Is something wrong? You're quiet" I asked.

"Don't worry. I'll tell you about it when we're inside."

We're already here? I looked at the window and saw the valet standing near. We both got outside of the car and Jacob handed the key to the valet with a twenty dollar bill.

The restaurant looked like a palace. The red carpet stairs and the footlights lighted our way to the door. Jacob took my hand and all I was ever nervous about was gone. I could hold his hand forever.

He opened the door for me and the restaurant glorified me. He noticed my eyes lit up.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

"This place is awesome. But you have to tell me, who set up the reservations?" I had to ask.

"Alice had the idea and Jasper had the connections" he replied.

Wow. I just realized that Uncle Jasper always had connections for everything. I wonder why.

I rolled my eyes. "I can't believe my family put you up to this."

"They didn't. I wanted to take you out on a date" he muttered.

Great. The word came out like a fired shotgun. Date. I stared at him while he was talking to the host.

"Oh yes, Mr. Wolfe. Please follow me to the terrace" said the host.

Jasper must really have connections. Jacob, still grabbing my hand, followed the host to the terrace. We passed everybody who were sitting in their table and staring at us.

The host opened the curtain by the sign that read "V.I.P. Only" and showed us the way to the table. It was only one table overlooking the view of the city. Like a gentleman, Jacob pushed the chair in for me and went to sit down.

"You look beautiful, today. I mean you always look beautiful. Everyday" he mumbled.

I've never seen him look so nervous before and he looked like he was about to break a sweat.

"Thanks" I muttered.

Since there was nobody around, I quickly got up to the take a better look at the view. Placing my hands at the top of the bench, I noticed we were on top of the river and just stared at the water.

"Nessie?" Jacob called as he got closer to me. He placed his hand on my back and looked to notice he was right next to me.

"What's really going? What did you really wanted to tell? If you really wanted to talk to me, we wouldn't go all the way to –"

He stopped me by placing his lips on mine. I stood still like a statue while he kissed me and placed his hands on my face. He finally let go but still had his hands on my face.

"That's what's really going on. I've been dying to kiss you all day."

I said nothing. I had no idea he ever felt that way for me but apparently everybody else did. How could I ever be so blind? I replayed the memories in my mind and shared it with Jacob. All of the times we've been together, every time he looked at me, and his overprotection. He nodded and suddenly the light bulb turned on in my head. Of course. We are perfect for each other.

Suddenly, without thought or motive, I place my lips in his. I didn't want to move away from him in which this moment was too perfect to ruin. I want to spend the rest of eternity with him.


End file.
